SILK
by BeliBali
Summary: A little drabble which has grown from a one shot to a two. Uping the rating just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: Washing the dishes

**This is just a drabble I did for someone. I am not certain if it will be more or not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not mine, yada yada yada **

* * *

**  
2.0 Silk**

_Silk. The_ _feel of silk against skin. The gentle caress of silk beneath the tips of fingers. Its cool, smooth surface gliding against the body._ V inhaled deeply, pulling himself together. _No, no old man. You must not touch. You cannot indulge yourself. _ Behind the mask his eyes scanned the object of his desire, taking in every fold, the perfect drape of the fabric, the contours of light and shadow. _ Perfect. So absolutely perfect. Just to touch, just for a second. To feel the silk against my skin. _

"V, is something the matter?"

His head snapped up, startled out of his reverie. "Yes, I mean no. No, Evey. Nothing erroneous or sordid going on here. Nothing whatsoever." He backed away quickly, busying himself with the sudden need to place used cutlery and dishware in the sink.

Behind him Evey smiled, watching his back shake slightly as he glanced over his shoulder while reaching for the frying pan. _He's embarrassed I caught him. I swear I think there was drool running from the corners of the mask's mouth._

"V"

"Yes," There was a splash as he thrust glove covered hands into soapy water up to the elbows, not caring if it ruined the leather or soaked his doublet. _Don't turn around. If you turn around it will be there again. All that luscious, wonderful silk just begging you to touch it. Just wash the dishes old man, just wash the dishes._

Evey's smile grew wider as a coy expression crossed her face. "V, can you give me your opinion on something."

"I will if I am able Evey." _Please, please, please don't ask me to turn around. Please just ask me a question. Scrub the pan. Yes, yes, concentrate on scrubbing the pan._

Pushing out her chair, she stood, moving close to him. "You haven't said, do you like my new robe? I found it yesterday in the boxes you brought in."

_Scrub the pan, scrub the pan, do not turn around, do not look. _

Her hand glided across his shoulder, silently asking him to turn.

'Well?'

He glanced over his shoulder, feeling a shiver run down his spine. "It's lovely." It was a strangled reply from deep within his throat. _Scrub the pan, scrub the pan, scrub the god damn pan._

"You didn't even look. You are too busy sloshing water everywhere to actually see it."

"I saw it."

"Not properly you didn't."

_Good lord. Scrub the pan. Yes, yes, scrub it. Don't look. Whatever you do, don't look at the silk and how it clings to her. Don't look how it drapes open at her breast giving you a hint of that wonderful valley you wish to bury your face in. Don't look, just scrub the blessed, bloody pan. _

A hand landed on his arm, stopping the frenzied scrubbing. "You are going to make a hole appear in its bottom if you aren't careful. Surely by now it is clean."

V glanced down at his arm. _SILK, Oh dear lord in heaven, it's the silk and it's against me. It's waiting there for me. Look how it shimmers next to my own attire. Perfect, so bloody perfect. _

'V?' Evey looked up into the mask with innocent doe eyes. 'Did you just whimper?'

'No.' His voice sounded tiny and far away, even to him. _Look away. Look away. Don't follow it up her arm. Don't, don't, don't. Oh heavens, look how it falls across her shoulder and her hair. Her hair almost as smooth and as enticing as the silk. _

Stepping back, Evey released his arm, secretly congratulating herself for the deep panting sounds coming from behind the mask. It did not escape her he was keeping his lower body turned slightly away and pressing it against the doors of the lower cabinets.

'You never answered about the robe.'

_Torture. She is doing this to torture me._ "I said it was lovely." _Where's the pan, must scrub the pan._

With a demure smile, Evey caught his eyes, forcing him to watch her as her small hands reached for the belt of the robe, untying it slowly and letting the silk slip from her shoulders. It hit the floor, in glistening waves.

"So which do you like better V, the silk robe or the silk gown?"

Behind the mask, V's eyes widened and his breath stopped short. _Heavens above have mercy on my soul! She didn't just do that. Please tell me she didn't. Yes, yes, yes, she did. Must touch. Can no longer fane control, I MUST TOUCH. I MUST I MUST I MUST!_

A knowing smile crept across Evey's face as he advanced on her.


	2. Chapter 2: Indulging in a fetish

I caved in and relented, so...here is another chapter. A nice smut filled one for your reading pleasure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. I have no right to any of this.

**Warning: ****This chapter contains adult situations**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Indulging in a fetish.**

"_Silk," _purred V as his bare hand slid down the side of the gown. He had not dared to touch the silk with the wet gloves. They would have only soiled or marred the rich cool fabric. The doublet had to go. It and the shirt beneath were both sodden, dripping on the floor as he backed Evey against the refrigerator. They had to go and they had to go quickly to get the full sensation of the silk against flesh, his flesh.

Pressing his bare chest against her, V growled as he pinned her in place. _Smooth cool silk. Smooth cool silk against me. Against her. Silk and Evey, both pressing against me. _

His hands slid down till they came to rest on her hips, his fingertips moving in slow, languid circles, savoring the shape of her body and the softness of the fabric. _Must smell it. Yes, yes, must smell the silk, must smell her. The silk must be smelt as well as touched. The spot. The right spot. Where is the right spot?_

Evey moaned quietly as the lips of the mask skimmed her shoulder and the warm, muscular body pressed harder into hers. _He took off his shirt. One moment it was there, the next it is a heap on the floor._ Her arms wrapped around his waist, allowing her nails to glide over the rough contours of his lower back. _So warm. So very, very warm. _

The lips of the mask ran slowly up the side of her neck before tracing the line of her jaw. _No, no. Not the right place. Must find the spot. The silk. So smooth. So soft._ _Must touch, must smell the silk._ His head dipped, tracing the lips of the mask to her breast. _Yes, yes, the valley. The valley between her breasts._

Evey gasped loudly as a hand left her hip, leisurely gliding up her side, searching for her breast. "V," she husked into the velvetiness of his wig. "The table." Running her hands up his back, she found the blades of his shoulders tracing them, discovering each line, each scar and contour to be found there. _So warm, so very warm. I could die here in his arms._

A hand wrapped around her breast, cupping it as if it were the most exquisite object ever to be found. _So fine. So perfect. Look at the way the nipple raises, pushing out the silk. _The lips of the mask passed over the firm mound, teasing it with its touch. _Look how it moves when she gasps. How the silk pulls and tightens as her nipples grow harder. _

His other hand began to move, floating up her back, fingers entwining in her hair. _So smooth. So soft. Which is better the fine softness of her hair or how her breast swells at your touch?_ The lips of the mask shifted, traveling till it came between the two perky mounds. _Oh the smell. The smell of her and of the silk. _Catching his breath, V let the mask linger, indulging in the scent enticing him. _My Evey. Mine and no one elses._

"V" croaked Evey, barely able to stand on weak knees. Her fingers were in the wig, clawing at the back of his head as his body began to move against hers. "V, the bed. The table."

"Silk," he husked aloud, as a finger pulled at the strap of the gown, shifting it till it sunk down far enough to release her breast. There was an audible explanation of appreciation as cool air struck the already rigid tit, hardening it more. "Better." _Yes, yes, yes, better than the silk. Her skin. Her skin is better than the silk. The way it smells, the way it feels. Better than the silk. Must touch. Must touch the silkiness of her skin. Must, must, must touch._

"V!" cried Evey loudly, digging her fingers into his arms as his knee pushed her legs apart letting him press his pelvis into hers. _So hard. God, he is hard. Oh yes, press into me there. Yes, there. Press again. Again, V, again. Move, damn you. Grind, yes grind into me. Like that, keep moving. Please keep moving._

"Evey." It was a whisper, caught on the air. "Oh, Evey."

_Your hands. Keep moving your hands. Don't stop the grinding! Yes, yes, like that. Move both together. Ooooh, the mask. Do that again. The cool lips of the mask. _"V!"

Her eyes were almost rolling into the back of her head as hot wetness dripped from between her legs with every push he made against her.

_The silk must move against silk. Yes, there must be silk against silk. There must be silk against her flesh. Her hands. Has her hands found the silk? _Lifting his head, he skimmed her throat before finding her ear, nuzzling the mask into her hair and inhaling deeply. "Boxers. Silk. Silk against silk." It was a virtually incoherent utterance.

"Move V, move."

"Must move, silk against silk."

His hips were moving of their own accord. Up and down, pressing and then pulling back, moving constantly against her. With every move, with every press, his erection grew stronger, more demanding.

_Buttons. Where are the damn buttons. Must get it out. Must be in me. _She found the fastenings, her fingers trembling as she attempted to work them. _He's so large. So large and hard, very, very hard. Must have it. Must have him. Move V, move. Keep moving. Fastenings. Pull the damn buttons…oh God, silk. He has silk boxers. _

V smiled as his hands ran down her back, cupping the cheeks of her arse and pulling her closer to him. _Push. Yes, yes, push up. Guack. Hold her closer. Push up again. That's right old man, push yourself out. Slide yourself out of the silk and into her. _He was only vaguely aware of Evey's strangled cries of pleading and her trembling in his arms. _She doesn't have on knickers. No, no, no. Its just the silk. Silk against silk. Silk moving against silk, moving against flesh. Her flesh, my flesh. That's right, out of your silk, into hers._

The gown was gathered between them, curled in bunches at her stomach. His hand slid down her thigh, gripping it, lifting it to a better position as he pushed himself from his black, smooth boxers.

_Up, down, up and…oh yes, down and…once more and you're in me. "_V! Yes, V!" Her hands arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. "Harder V. Make it harder."

_SILK. So warm. So wet. Moving. Yes, must keep moving. Must keep touching. In the silk. Silk surrounding me. She's the silk. Yes, yes, she's the silk. _

The thump of the refrigerator striking the wall was a dull thug compared to the cries of Evey's pleasure. "Harder. God, yes V, harder. faster."

_So wet. So warm. Silk against silk, Flesh against flesh. Too much. Too much. Can't last. Harder. Getting harder. Can't last.. _Throwing back his head, V gave a cry as he felt himself swell and then release, sending long, warm spurts of seed into his obsession.

For a moment neither moved, but remained clinging to the other, panting with release.

"V" whispered Evey, her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to pull out? Are you finished?"

With a sly smile he buried the mask against her. "Not yet. It wants more. It is waiting. It must be touched some more."


End file.
